Six Styles Challenge
by Toralu
Summary: The Six Styles challenge for the Warriors Challenge forum! Six chapters, each done in a different style of writing.
1. Chapter 1: Drabble

This is the first chapter-a drabble. I had to write a piece of under 100 words, this has 99. A lot harder than I expected! Hope you enjoy.

She remembers being a kit, filled with excitement and energy for anything before her.

Then an apprentice, her first gathering, gazing up at the leaders standing tall.

A warrior, filled with a fierce desire to protect her clan

And now she looks down at the clan from the highledge and sees her responsibilities before her.

She watches the kits play outside the nursery and wonders if one day they will know the weight of the clan on their shoulders, but for now all they have to worry about is, is it too cold outside to play?

How times change.


	2. Chapter 2: POV

This is for the second day of the six styles challenge. You have to write in the point of view you have most trouble with. Mine is second person, so that is what I have done. I hope you like it :D Please tell me what you think as feedback on this style would really be helpful and appreciated!

You stood there, talking to Nightpelt. The deputy was nodding, then he turned away and walked over to a group of warriors. I wondered what you had told him, he obeyed you without question of course, as I had once. I watched you survey the camp, the kits playing outside the nursery, the apprentices training by their den. Your gaze turned towards me and for a moment, our eyes met, your amber ones staring into mine. Then I turned my head away, avoiding your gaze and you went away towards the warriors standing by the deputy. I rested my head on my paws and sighed, feeling resentment bubbling up inside me. That gaze, the expression of half warning and half smugness, the knowing gaze that warned me not to say a word and told me that if I did no-one would take any notice, that I would just be a beaten, crippled warrior. You finished talking to the warriors and went to the fresh-kill pile, selecting a piece of prey. Then you padded over to the elders den and put a squirrel in front of me.

"Here, thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you," I put out my paw and dragged the squirrel towards me then looked up and met your gaze. What did I see there, warning? Or was there a flicker of regret in your eyes?

I shuffled around, my leg stiffening and pain throbbing in it as I sat up. You saw me wince.

"Here," you supported me with your shoulder and I sat up, not looking at you as I took a bite of the prey.

It tasted of forest and brought memories of hunting and running, the feel of the grass under my paws and the wind through my fur. You had taken all that away from me. You had been too ambitious and I had been too stupid not to listen, too reluctant to use my common sense. And now I was paying the price for it while you, you continued to lead my clan, continued to pretend it had all been a tragic accident, which it had been and unavoidable, which it hadn't. But I would take the blame, I would sit here, in the elders den while you remained unscathed. I wanted to yell that at you, as I wanted to so often, but I didn't. Then suddenly the anger drained away and left me feeling nothing but regret.

I looked up into your eyes for a second and saw clearly that you were scared, it was hidden behind defiance and strength, but it was there. Sometimes, I would watch you sitting on the highrock with Nightpelt and I remember when I was up there, your deputy, young and eager to please you and the clan. I knew you were worried, despite what you might suggest, that I would say something to the clan, tell them what really happened, that it was your idea to go after those dogs, that you sent me ahead, used me as bait. I knew it had gone wrong, turned out worse that you had expected but I also knew that you had been prepared to risk my life ahead of yours. I looked away and took another bite.

"Thank you," I said.

You nodded and didn't reply. You used to avoid me, once Tallberry said I'd never be able to continue being a warrior you stopped visiing me, you used to flinch at the sight of me crossing the clearing and your eyes would go straight to my ruined leg, though you always pretended you never noticed. Now though, you visited me sometimes, though you still never mentioned it, not ever. And neither did I. I knew what you would say if I told the clan what had happened. That I was bitter, confused, that my injury was getting to me and that I wanted someone to blame. Though there would be questions of course, rumours, and you couldn't risk that. I wasn't going to tell anyone though, what had happened had happened and ruining your leadership wouldn't change that. The clan needed a leader and you could still have your time as a warrior, whatever you had done I didn't want to take that away from you. However the guilt that I sometimes thought I saw wouldn't harm you, I hope that what happened that day changed you and that you learnt from it. I just wished the lesson hadn't been, for me, so harsh.

You stood, "I have to go, dawn patrol in the morning."

You met my gaze again for a second before turning away. I smiled regretfully as I watched you pad back to your den.

"Goodnight Skystar."


End file.
